Me, Missiz Freez
is a document. Obtaining Completing the quest Supply Depot. Contents Page 1 Me, Missiz Freez The Origins of a glacial warrior. Page 2 My name's Missiz Freezz. People see me as an insensitive woman, devoid of all sentiment. They're not completely wrong either. I don't feel pity. Other people's misery leaves me cold. What they don't know, though, is that I wasn't always like that. I was married, once... My husband was a genius alchemist, a Xelor called Victor Freezz. And I loved him madly. He made my heart beat as strong as a Dofus' pulse. But he was a cold and harsh man. He was obsessed by his research and spent most of his time in his workshop, carrying out experiments, I don't know what on. He never touched me, he would look me up and down with an icy stare, as if I were disturbing him every time I wanted some of his attention. Eventually, I came to my senses. I told myself he was married to his work, and that there wasn't any room for a woman in his heart of ice. I was wrong... Page 3 One night, when I went down to his workshop unexpectedly, I caught him with another woman. It was an Enutrof! And she was as bald as a coot! Judging from the Tormentator poking out of her sack, she must have been one of those slightly unstable people who occasionally put on the Dark Knight's costume. When I saw this bald woman, smiling, in her black tights and scruffy cape, with her arms around my husband, my heart stopped beating and my blood froze. A deathly, devastating cold, which took hold of me and made me lose all sense and reason. Without thinking, I left my hiding placed and invoked a hoard of Homing Hands which attacked the couple. Busy as they were, the two perpetrators didn't even see them coming and the hands ripped them to shreds. It was quick, violent and cold. Just like it always was with Victor. Page 4 Initially exhausted by the pain of having been betrayed, I soon began to notice that I was actually feeling a strange sense of relief. As if I'd just been freed from a burden I'd been dragging around with me forever. So, I decided to wipe the slate clean and leave the place where I'd been blinded by love for far too long. As I was packing my bags, I came across some precious documents belonging to my late dear and tender husband. That's how I discovered the subject of his research, the thing which he had been so obsessed about all these years: the formula for a low temperature soaking liquid, destined for forging a revolutionary steel! Armed with this precious discovery, I left and never looked back, deciding to rebuild my life from scratch and never show weakness again. Looking to make some profit from my ex-husband's formula, I set off for Pandala to meet Hotari Honza, the great master forger. I spent several months with him, as his disciple. I learnt to make formidable weapons according to ancient martial arts techniques. Page 5 Together, we experimented with the properties of the soaking liquid and its astonishing ability to freeze steel in such a way it became stronger than diamond. Thanks to this research, I was able to forge a needle so strong and sharp that it would be able to cut the Xelor god himself down to size! Alas, just as I was adding the final touches to my deadly weapon, Hotari Hanza accidentally slipped on a Larva Skin and spilled some of the precious liquid. It splashed in my face and my left eye frosted over. Blind in one eye, I decided it was time for me to move on once more and I hurriedly killed my great master. Page 6 I learned, later on, that a noble stranger by the name of Harebourg was looking for innovative artisans for his project. I had nothing to lose and I needed a change of scene. It might have been my chance to finally become somebody! With a bit of common sense, I'd be able to make myself indispensable to the Count and secure myself a place in the highest spheres of aristocracy! I'd become a real lady! An Ice Lady! Frigost was calling me. Frigost was waiting for me. All I had to do was get there...